


Pretty Little Bunny

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: Kylo makes the 'mistake' of telling Hux he thinks bunnies are cute.Just a silly little smut fic for springtime!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Pretty Little Bunny

“Since when do you care about anything to do with Easter?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow as Kylo put a grocery store bag down on the living room table. He watched as Kylo took out some Cadbury eggs, a couple chocolate bunnies, and a package of bright yellow Peeps.

“Candy is candy,” he said, defensively. “Chocolate is chocolate. If it’s shaped like a bunny, then so be it. You can’t tell me you don’t like these little eggs.” He tossed one at Hux, who fumbled to catch it. “It’s from your homeland.”

“Very funny.” He threw the egg back at Kylo, and it hit him in the shoulder before falling to the floor. “Seriously, though. Why?”

Kylo shrugged. “It’s cute, isn’t it? The rabbits and eggs and stuff. If you’re gonna eat chocolate it might as well be cute.” He put the Cadbury eggs in the fruit bowl on the counter, which made Hux scowl, and put the chocolate bunnies away in the pantry.

“So you like bunnies, then?” Hux crossed his arms over his chest. 

Kylo felt a smile tug at his lips, facing away from Hux as he put the stuff away. “Yeah. I like bunnies. Bunnies are cute.”

“Bunnies are cute.” Hux repeated him slowly, then walked briskly over to the coat rack and shrugged on a sweater. “I’ll be right back.”

“You’re not gonna go get me a bunny, are you?” 

“No. Don’t be stupid.” Hux grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him. Kylo stared at the closed door, blinking, then gave a little shrug and finished putting the groceries away.

Hux was gone much longer than Kylo expected, and so Kylo settled down on the sofa and turned on Netflix. He was almost nodding off when he heard Hux’s car pull into the driveway outside. He sat up as Hux came in with a suspiciously-plain black shopping bag. Kylo raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

Hux shook his head, breezing past him. “I’ll be right back.” 

“That’s what you said when you left. Now you’re be-right-backing in our own house?” He watched Hux rush down the hall, their bedroom door slamming, as the front door had earlier.

There was no sound from the other side. Kylo sighed, exasperated, and slumped back down on the sofa. Trying to engage in the show he’d been watching, he stopped when he heard Hux’s purposeful footsteps coming back down the hall. “Finally, what are you--“

He froze, mouth still open. Hux stood there in a pair of panties and stockings, bunny ears perched atop his head. Kylo’s eyes traveled to Hux’s hips, knowing what was behind them and wanting so badly to see it. Blushing furiously, Hux stood with his arms crossed.

“Well?” He avoided Kylo’s eyes. “You said you liked bunnies. I thought I was giving you a bit of a treat by putting these ridiculous things on.”

Kylo’s look of shock turned into a wide smile, and he stood from the sofa, moving to stand right in front of Hux and touch him, softly, fingers ghosting over the lace of the panties. “You went to one of those sexy shops and got a bunny costume. For me.”

Hux seemed torn between leaning into Kylo’s touch and being too embarrassed to accept it. “Yes. For you. There are... a lot of rabbit costumes, this time of year.”

Kylo ran a hand down Hux’s back and found that they had no back, but a fluffy little tail still protruded from between Hux’s cheeks. “A plug?” he asked, knowing Hux would hate his tone of voice.

True to character, Hux gave him a scowl. “Yes, although I am hoping that at some point in the night it’ll be taken out.” 

“And replaced with my dick?” 

“I wish you would stop sounding so pleased with yourself.”

“I’m not pleased with myself. I’m pleased with you.” Kylo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hux’s, marveling at how quickly Hux melted. He closed the small gap between them and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, letting out a soft sigh as Kylo played with the little tail.

“Let’s go.” Hux reached down and tugged at Kylo’s hand, the one that wasn’t busy at Hux’s back. They went the short distance down the hall to the bedroom, and Hux crawled on the bed, lounging back, seemingly opening up to the eroticism of the situation.

“Turn around.” Kylo gave is finger a little twirl. 

Hux grudgingly turned over onto his belly so that Kylo could see the tail, looking over his shoulder and sticking his butt up a little. “Come on,” he said. “I didn’t buy this for you to just stare at me.”

“As if you didn’t know that’s exactly what would happen.” Kylo unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them over his hips and kicking them off before pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it somewhere behind him. He got up on his knees at the foot of the bed. “Come here, little bunny.”

“Call me that again and I’ll chomp your dick in half like a carrot,” Hux said, though there was a smile on his face as he crawled forward and took Kylo’s cock in his hand. He ran his tongue up the length of it, stroking it and feeling it start to fill out in his hand.

Kylo pressed his lips together, giving Hux’s hair a little pet behind the headband. He felt Hux’s head sink down on his cock, the wet heat of his mouth making Kylo’s breath hitch. “Fuck.”

Hux looked up at him, pulling off and licking away the little trail of spit that strung from his lips to the head of Kylo’s cock. He stroked Kylo, squeezing hard and watching precome seep out, then swept in to lap it up.

Kylo smoothed a hand down Hux’s back, watching his back arch, the fluffy little tail peeking out from between his cheeks. He reached out and pressed down on it, hearing Hux moan around his cock as the head of the plug pushed into him deeper.

“Pretty little bunny,” he whispered, looking down at Hux to see if he would make right on his promise to snap Kylo’s cock in half. But Hux was too far gone, sucking dutifully and moaning every time the head of Kylo’s cock nudged against the back of his throat.

Kylo stopped him, grabbing Hux’s shoulder and pulling him up and off of him. Both of them facing each other on their knees, Kylo leaned in and kissed him slow and deep, a hand sliding down the front of Hux’s lacy panties and finding the fabric damp. “Nice and wet for me,” he murmured against Hux’s mouth, getting a little moan in response and giving Hux’s hard cock a squeeze. He felt Hux’s whole body shudder a little, as Kylo moved his kisses from Hux’s lips to his neck, breathing in the clean smell of him.

“Please...” Hux whispered, hands grabbing at Kylo’s back, his hair. “Fuck me.” 

“Can I call you little bunny?” Kylo asked, pulling back and giving one of Hux’s bunny ears a little flick.

“You can call me whatever you want if you fuck me.” Hux captured Kylo’s face between his hands and kissed him hard. Kylo’s big hands settled on Hux’s waist, the two of them tangling with one another until Kylo pulled away.

“Get on your front,” he said. Hux readily obeyed, turning and laying on his belly. Impatient, he propped his knees up, ass in the air, gently wiggling his hips. Kylo grinned, shifting closer and giving one of Hux’s cheeks a squeeze. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to each one.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Hux reached back and smacked his own butt, both he and Kylo laughing, though Kylo’s eyes stayed focused on the little jiggle the slap produced. “Take the tail out. I want your cock.”

Running his tongue over his lips, Kylo’s hand curved around the soft puff, finding the base of the plug under the fur and slowly pulling at it. He pulled it out until it was at its widest point, seeing Hux stretch around it, and felt a surge of hunger.

Hux let out a little whimper when Kylo pulled the plug out completely, feeling the loss. Kylo dove in with his mouth, his tongue lapping over Hux’s loose hole, spreading his cheeks with both hands. Hux grabbed a pillow and pressed his face into it to muffle the sounds.

This was what Kylo loved most, making Hux come apart. Dignity being ripped apart by Kylo’s mouth. He pressed his tongue in as deep as he could, fucking Hux with it, drawing more and more lewd sounds from him.

The bunny ears were knocked sideways, the tail tossed aside, but Hux still felt the naughtiness that had come with them. He lifted his hips, pressing himself against Kylo’s face. “Please,” he gasped against the pillow. “Fuck me. Fuck me with your cock.”

“Say it,” Kylo said. 

“Say /what/?”

“You know what I wanna hear.” Mouth slick with spit and the lube that Hux had used to get the plug in, Kylo gave him a devilish grin as Hux looked at him over his shoulder.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Hux shook his head, but when he felt two big fingers sink into him and press against his prostate, he gasped. “Fuck! I’m your pretty little bunny! Fuck your little bunny! Please!”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Kylo slipped his fingers out and grabbed Hux’s hips, hauling them up until Hux’s ass was as upright as it could be. Kylo stroked his cock, then glanced around and saw the bottle of lube on the bedside table, reaching over and taking it.

He squeezed some out into his palm and ran his fist over his cock, slicking it up. Hux was already breathing hard, face pressed against the pillow, and when Kylo’s cock finally sank into him, the groan he let out was long and loud.

“That’s right, baby,” Kylo crooned, stroking his back when he was fully sheathed. “God, you’re gorgeous when you’re desperate.” He pulled his hips back, then thrust back in, making Hux gasp.

Hux pushed himself back against Kylo, impatient, gnawing on his lower lip and glaring daggers at him over his shoulder. “Move!” His voice faltered a bit when he saw the look on Kylo’s face. 

Kylo held onto Hux’s hips hard and started to thrust, getting rough and fast without much of a buildup. Hux cried out, fingers curling in the sheets, the bunny ears falling off and landing crooked on the bed next to him as he turned his head to let Kylo hear him.

“Yes, fuck, yes.” He gritted his teeth, feeling every slam of Kylo’s cock against his sweet spot, his grip so hard that Hux knew it would leave bruises on his hips. His own cock was hard and wet in his panties, getting more and more unbearable.

When Kylo saw him like this, in his pretty panties, pale skin flushed red, it drove him absolutely mad. He let out a little growl, leaning over Hux and thrusting hard as he pet and kissed his hair, a sharp contrast to how he was fucking him.

“I love you,” he mumbled, and the words made Hux whine, turning his neck to give Kylo a sloppy sort of half kiss, the best they could do in their position. “I’m gonna come in you, pretty little bunny.”

“God, please, come in me,” Hux panted. He reached back and curled a fist in Kylo’s hair. “And touch me. Please, fuck, touch me. I feel like I’m going to explode.”

Kylo reached down below Hux and fondled the hard bulge in the lace. “What do we say?” he asked, thumb rubbing along the length curved up under the fabric.

“I’m your pretty little bunny,” Hux whispered, sounding desperate and a little horrified with himself.

“Damn right, baby.” Kylo pulled the panties down and let Hux’s cock free, grabbing it in a tight fist and stroking it hard and fast. His hips were still moving, the motions getting more erratic as Hux squeezed around him.

Hux was almost drooling on the pillow, shutting his eyes as he felt Kylo jerk hard, his moan a deep rumble in Hux’s ear as he came, thick and hot and feeling like it was filling Hux to the brim.

At almost the same time, Hux tipped over the edge as well, come spilling onto the sheets under them. He was panting hard, Kylo’s weight on top of him feeling heavier as the two of them slumped onto their sides.

Kylo landed on the bunny ears, which he reached back and pried out from under him. Grinning, he put them back on Hux’s head and kissed his hair.

“See?” he said, his voice low and tired. “Bunnies aren’t so bad.” 

“Shut up,” Hux said, grinning as he closed his eyes. “And you’re never calling me that again.”

“Don’t worry,” Kylo said, nuzzling the back of Hux’s neck, snuggling up to him and wrapping strong arms around Hux’s waist. “There’s lots of things I’m gonna be calling you.”

Hux thought he should probably argue, but he was much too tired. Then, he remembered the rush of arousal he felt when Kylo had said he loved him, and decided he wouldn’t complain after all.


End file.
